Two wrongs for one half right
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sasori dumped Sakura to protect her from threats but then Sasuke took her. Now she looks like she gets beaten every day. What happens when he finds out what else she's been living through? And what happens when what threatens her is suddenly gone.
1. Chapter 1

I thought it would be better for her.

I mean people are scared of me.

My brain froze and my body heated in rage as I stared at her.

She was wearing a plain white dress and she was on the ground bowing to me.

Her face and arms were covered with scratches and bruises.

I didn't want to think of how many more she had underneath her dress.

She had on worn black slippers and her hair was tied up in a high pony-tail.

"It's nice to see your doing so well, your highness." She said smiling thinly.

"Yes. Are you and Sasuke doing well?" I asked my eyes widening as she flinched at his name.

I now knew who was responsible… and it was my fault.

"We are… I am even expecting. I know I don't look it but I've already started to get morning sickness and have started to get cravings." She said laughing lightly.

I wanted to kill.

He touched her in ways I can only imagine when I did nothing at all!

Tears were what stained her cheeks.

I could tell he quit crying for good years ago but still I could see it all so clearly.

Memory

"_Sakura I don't love you anymore." I told her simply._

"_What why?! Why are you telling me this now… we're getting married tomorrow. Or… we were." she sighed and tried not to cry._

_I couldn't let her live here with me. _

_People are trying to kill me everyday because of this stupid war!_

_I didn't want her to get hurt and she'd feel worse if she found out why I was really doing this._

_So I think it'll help her move on if I lie just this once to her._

"_Okay I'll leave today so you don't have to stand in my presence much longer." She whispered._

_I stared at her fighting to keep my cold hard face like it was with no emotion._

"_Good bye your highness. I hope you find happiness." Sakura told me then left._

"_I heard Uchiha misses you." I told her smiling thinly._

_She nodded and smiled one last smile at me._

"_I'll always remember what you were to me." She whispered smiling sadly at me._

_Good bye… _

_How can I not say bye?_

_Am I that selfish?_

_Am I so selfish that I wouldn't want to let my everlasting beauty leave?_

_Even if it was for her own good?_

_I was evil._

Memory

"Is it a boy or girl?" I asked in a bored voice.

"I hope it is a boy… if not…um… hey how have you been old friend?" She said hastily making me suspicious.

Oh great now he would kill her and the kid if it wasn't a boy?

Holy crap what kind of life is she living?!

"Where do you live? You know so I can visit you sometime." I said acting casual.

"I live in the Ever Green apartment complex alone." She said standing up from her bow.

She looked way too thin.

"Would you like a snack?" I asked pretending to be bored instead of actually caring for her.

The war was still going.

Outside and inside my head.

I tried not to notice her stomach grumble pleading for the food.

She blushed lightly then nodded looking at the ground.

I let her eat but to my surprise she ate slowly and carefully.

I'm assuming she thinks I haven't noticed or just don't care when really…

I wanted to murder anyone who made her frown or cry.

_Which of course puts me at the top of that list… _


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts clouded my head as I walked to her apartment.

Girls giggled at me and boys nodded and grinned.

I ignored then and walked right into her apartment and glared at her shocked face.

"Buy. A. Lock. With. Me. Right. Now." I glared as she scratched the back of her head and stared at me apologetically.

After we got the lock I managed to hook it up.

"Thanks Sasori!" Sakura cried happily smiling at me.

She already had new scrapes and bruises and it had only been thirty minutes since I last saw her.

The apartment was dark.

I tried to turn on the light but it didn't work.

I turned to stare at Sakura but she didn't notice.

"Do you want a snack? I'm sure I have something…" She muttered searching through her empty cabinets and drawers.

Finally she walked slowly over to the fridge.

It had one instant ramen cup.

I grabbed it and looked at the expiration date.

"It's expired." I said in disbelief.

This stuff took years to expire.

She stared at the ground then looked up at me.

"Don't worry I was planning on going grocery shopping today anyway." She lied feebly.

I stared at her for a second.

"Why can't you afford food?" I asked glaring at her.

She flinched.

"It's not as bad as you make it sound." She whispered.

I walked swiftly around the apartment searching for her room.

When I got there I actually took a step back.

She had a stained mattress and a blanket that was it for her bed.

In her closet there was only one other outfit in there.

I heard her rush after me.

"Does he know?!" I demanded turning to face her.

"Yes…" She whispered not even glancing at me.

I slammed my fist into the wall.

"Why haven't you told me about this!?" I shouted at her making her jump.

Then I knew…

I'm so stupid.

I told her I didn't love her.

I told her I didn't care…

But this was way too much.

How could she think I didn't want to know?!

Was I that much of a demon to her?

I sighed closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Do you think I hate you that much?" I whispered.

Suddenly Sakura fell to the ground grinning as she cried.

"I thought you were disgusted with me… I'm so sorry I just thought you didn't care." She murmured making my heart pound.

I will get you out of this.

You can bet my life on it.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was going to be the day I finally spoke to her._

_She looked so beautiful waiting for hours for __**him**__._

_I walked up to her at the park and sat next to her._

"_Who are you waiting for?" I asked smiling._

"_Sasuke. He finally said yes! I'm so happy!" She grinned staring at me._

_Her hair was short then and her eyes wide with happiness._

"_What time was he supposed to get here?" I asked coldly as she flinched._

"_At five… But he's probably busy!" She cried out suddenly standing looking at me desperately._

_It was three in the morning._

_I smiled thinly._

"_Maybe." I said and stared at her as she plopped down next to me._

"_Why do you love him?" I asked closing my eyes as I leaned back._

_I could feel her blush but I didn't care._

"_He's so amazing! I think he enjoys being the best of the best in everything!" She sighed dreamily._

"_He's no prince though." I smirked saying my current status._

"_And __**you **__are?" She asked sarcastically._

"_Yeah I am." I smirked. _

_I showed her my gold ring with a cherry blossom gem in the middle of it._

_She gasped._

"_I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been so open like that with you! You must think I'm such a fool."_

"_I do but you're a sweet fool." I smirked as she smiled at me._

"_I have to meet him tomorrow too here at the same time. So if he keeps me waiting can we speak again?" She asked making me smile._

"_Of course."_

_The next month we spoke and became and every time Sasuke never showed._

_It was ridicules!_

_I even saw him say sure I'll be there every day._

"_Sakura meet me here tomorrow?" I asked smiling at her._

_She nodded ferociously._

_I… I was delayed. _

_I couldn't see her._

_Something told me to wait and watch her reaction._

_I wound up getting tied up anyway (literally) watching her._

_After I was late for about nine hours she burst into tears._

_I watched her fall to the ground crying and I gasped._

_How could anyone care about me so much?!_

_Suddenly Sasuke walked into the park and up to her._

_She gasped and hugged him crying into his stomach as she tried to hide her shock._

_As long as she's happy…_

_I cried out as she suddenly slapped him._

"_He doesn't abandon me all the time like you! This is his first time and I'm sure he has a good reason!" She shouted angrily._

_I smiled lightly then struggled in the ropes._

_The next day I frowned as I ran up to her._

"_Sakura I am so sorry! My friends thought it'd be funny to tie me up to that pole above us here last night! I was gagged and everything!" I cried angrily._

_Sadly this was all true._

_She smiled at me and wiped away her tears._

"_I knew you weren't like that. Not like him at all." She laughed and hugged me._

_I kissed her lightly._

_I finally got what I've desperately wanted for years unknowingly. _

_Too bad it'd all be taken from me. _


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at her as she walked around me slyly.

She was hiding something big.

I noticed that Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"What did you do?" I asked making her smile.

"I just happened to realize where we are!" She laughed.

We were at the place we had met at so many years before.

I smirked at her making a cute pout appear.

"I didn't know you were such a sap, Sakura-san." I grinned making her punch my arm teasingly.

Of course... I was worse than her when it came to crap like this.

"Shut up! It's not like I invited you to fallow me! I just hang out here from time to time."

I watched as her eyes as they softened when the blossoms fell and seemed to twirl around her.

I found myself smiling at the sight of this... as though I were watching an angel rather than an old friend.

"I better go... Sasuke is probably looking for me." She whispered sounding so pained that I led my fingers stroke her cheek.

"If you must. But you don't have to be with him anymore. I'm always here." I replied making her stare at me bitterly.

"Sasori I can't." She answered then sighted. "You broke my heart... I can't leave him yet... not until I meet someone who can't leave."

Little did she know.. how well I fit the part.

I stared at her in wonder as she walked away.

This girl intrigued me so much I could almost say that this... was an obssesion.

I was obssesed with a pink haired girl that was getting abused by her boyfriend.

Plus she was expecting...


	5. Chapter 5

The only assassins left that could harm her were the Akatsuki.

The should be easy enough to deal with.

Apparently Itachi was killed by Sasuke a long time ago along with Zetsu by Karin and Hidan by Shikamaru.

I watched her from the castle window as she glared at Sasuke with tears falling.

I cracked the glass by clutching it so hard.

Suddenly she stayed still and listened as he spoke.

Her face turned blank and her eyes clouded.

I watched in anger as she nodded at his angry words.

She just took it as if it was only natural.

Of course only she could make me pissed off for **_not _**starting a scene on the streets.

I stalked outside ready to pound his face in.

Luckily my restraintent Deidara was taking bombing lessons at the the moment... well actually giving them.

I walked out into the town hoping to be able to see her right off the bat... but no my fangirls have to arrive.

"You have such a sad past! Seduce e with your puppets!!!" A random dark haired girl screamed making me glare.

"Let go of me freaks!" I growled as the girls clung to me.

This was getting ridicules.

Suddenly then were dragged off by Tobi making me grin widely at him.

"You owe me..." He growled as I ran off to my Sakura-san.

She was still emotionless making me want to break the Uchiha's sorry little neck here and there.

Too bad as the leader of this proud and wonderful country I have to abide by its lame laws...

She noticed me as her eyes flickered.

Something... something shined in there for a second...

I stared in wonder then shook my head and walked over.

"Hello Sakura... Sasuke." I said casually making his eyes widen as he turned to me.

He can't act like his normal smug self to a guy who can easily kill him.

"Your highness! What brings you here?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Oh I just want to kidnap your girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

Grabbing Sakura's arm I ran her into my castle as Sasuke stared at us shocked.

She smiled at me softly.

God, how much I wanted to smother her in kisses... I hate my obsession.

I led her into the royal kitchen knowing she was probably hungry.

Even when we were dating she was always hungry.

"Just make some stew or something. We're famished." I said dismissing the grinning idiot Kankuro.

"Sasori you dont-" I cut her off instantly.

"I'm not doing this only for you. I'm hungry too you know." I lied knowing I'd eaten enough for ten kings just thirty minutes ago.

I have no idea how I'm going to eat all this.

"Well thank you then Sasori-kun!" She grinned that smile that always made me want to kiss her.

"Will you quit doing that?" I asked getting irritated at my fading self control.

"Doing what?" She asked suddenly looking at me clearly distressed.

"Smiling and acting so damn cute... you're making me lose control." I groaned at my confession as she stared.

"Losing control how?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Glaring I finally gave in and pecked her on the lips.

I wouldn't dare go any farther knowing how easy it is for her to control me.

Ha the irony.

The puppet master controls everyone around him but the only person he wants to control, controls him instead.

I glanced over at Sakura to see her face pure red.

Smirking I watched as Kankuro gave us our plates.

At least I could control her in some way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy crap! I am officially back! That was the longest grounding ever! Now prepare for the most undates ever! Oh my gosh I missed this place so much!!!!!!**

"You're so mean!" She cried making me smirk.

"How so? I mearly gave you a kiss."

She pouted then and engulfed her food.

"Seconds?" Kankuro asked making Sakura nod happily.

"Don't bother asking after she finishs her next bowl. She'll want more."

She stuck her tongue out at me making me snicker.

"She's your best friend isn't she?" Kankuro whispered making me smile.

"Actually she's my true love." I sighed softly making him laugh.

"Yea I'd be embarrassed to admit that too!" He grinned.

"No. I'm not embarrassed to admit it. It's just she can't be mine. She's taken." I muttered then placed my arm around her waist.

"Haha! After seven bowls I'm finally full, but don't you dare call me fat! Your the chubby king with a great cook!" She huffed.

Laughing I led her outside.

"So how much longer till Sasuke begins to imagine ways to get you back for accepting my invitation?" I asked.

"I don't know. Probably a while ago. He's always so protective of me..." She murmured.

"It's not called protective if he does you harm." I whispered.

Suddenly a huge crowd of reporters crowded around us.

"Ooh is that the girl you dumped a while back?" One asked making Sakura's eyes narrow.

This is not good.

These stupid reporters will make Sakura grow to despise me again!

"Go away and that's an order." I said simply making them stare at me oddly.

"That's funny. Sasuke said you wanted us to come." A man said making my eyes narrow.

"He's getting you back." Sakura said sounding shocked.

"Yes and he'll regret that.." I growled.


	8. Chapter 8

**A dummy mistake is the only reason why this didn't get updated**

I watched Sasuke smirk at me.

Of course he would look smug.

The idiot thought he put one over on me.

"I could have you arrested." I said making him smile at me innocently.

"What could you possibly have me arrested for?" He asked then glared at the picture of Sakura and me beside my thrown.

"You've been abusing Sakura." I stated making him glare then shake his head as a soft grin covered his features.

"You can't prove that." He stated making me smirk and take out three CD's.

"I already have." I said simply then ordered my guards to take him away.

The war is almost over inside and outside my mind.

Our troops have invaded and are taking over.

We almost have the whole sound country under my control.

When it's all over and the Akatsuki are dead…

Then I can finally ask her to marry me.

I watched her smile and talk with Deidara and Tobi while I prepared dinner.

I'm making Spaghetti the cheapest dish in the world which just happens to be her favorite.

Her weight's gotten healthier and you can tell she has a slight bulge from the child.

I knew she would be far too kind and keep the child even if it is a constant reminder of Sasuke.

"Sasuke's been arrested." I said simply making her turn around abruptly and stare at me shocked.

She looked relieved and sad at the same time.

"You don't love me." She said simply.

My eyes widened as I stared at her completely shocked.

"And yet you've done so much." She whispered then turned around making me walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss the top of her head.

"Just wait a little longer. I'm almost ready." I whispered making her stare up at me for a moment.

"Almost ready for what?" She asked making me smirk.

"It's a surprise you dork." I teased then went back to cooking.


	9. Chapter 9

**One more chapter and it's over**

I stared at Sakura as she walked through the garden.

The girl is just too beautiful.

Instantly Deidara ran up to me and handed me an envelope and winked at me.

I opened it up and read the contents.

All of the Akatsuki were dead except the ones loyal to me.

The war is over.

I will finally be able to take her back.

I rushed outside to greet Sakura with the good news but she wasn't there.

"Sakura!" I called but there was no answer only the sound of wind and falling petals.

"Guards!" I shouted making them all spring into action as I rushed into the town looking for any traces of her.

Everyone we interrogated never saw her today.

Even Sasuke who was in jail had heard nothing or even spoke to anyone since he was placed in jail.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…" I told Deidara not holding back my anger and frustration.

"I understand, un. I just wish Tobi could be out here helping us, yeah." He muttered making turn to stare.

"Tobi's missing?" I asked making Deidara's eyes widen.

"You don't think he stole her, yeah?" He asked making me shake my head and run outside the city walls to the sands beyond.

It took eight days of running through the dry sand and cold heartless nights.

I found a cabin that looked suspicious enough that I knew she had to be there.

For some reason I found myself hesitating outside.

Do I want to kill the man who kidnapped my Sakura?

Yes.

But do I want to kill Tobi?

That had me waiting until I heard Sakura's shout of pain.

Rushing inside I saw Tobi and a doctor taking care of Sakura as she had her child.

I turned away unable to look.

If it was my own kid I probably would have but Sasuke's?

No.

"Tobi why is Sakura here instead of at the castle?" I asked blankly making him turn to look at me his eyes widening.

"You thought good boy Tobi was actually a bad boy Tobi?" He asked sounding shrill.

"Think of it from my view." I answered making him pause then nod.

"Sakura didn't want you to see her like this so she had me take her to my safe house." He answered.

"That makes sense… I guess." I mused thinking of the irony.

The man I assumed to be killing and torturing Sakura turned out to be saving her from humiliation from me.

Ironic.

"It's a girl." The doctor said making us turn around and stare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip if you don't want to read the comedy joke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why does the child have red hair?!" I demanded knowing I never had sex with Sakura.

"Oh… I thought it was Sasuke's." Sakura answered playing with the child's red hair.

"Who else could it have been?!" I demanded making her turn and stare at me oddly.

"You know that long lost cousin of yours named Gaara?" She asked making me glare.

That red haired- no cussing won't help.

I need to find the boy and murder him…

"It is kind of ironic isn't it?" She asked the child making me glare harder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The True Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all stared at the child's dark pink hair.

It almost seemed like a noble purple.

"Sakura?" I asked feeling nervous as she held her child adoringly.

"Yes Sasori-kun?" She answered making me stand my ground and get ready.

"Would you marry me? I've been waiting for the war and threats to be eliminated before I asked you." I informed her making her turn her shock eyes to mine.

"Yes." She replied simply and held her child out to me.

"Would you like to hold her?" Sakura asked making me reach out protectively holding the baby against my chest staring down at her beautiful features.

"She's tiny." I breathed feeling slightly odd as though this child could be mine.

"You are just the man I thought you were. So yes. I would love to marry you and I bet Kai would love you as a dad." Sakura said standing up to kiss me.

I kissed her back holding her to me as protectively as I held her child.

I knew this would be the end to my emptiness and beginning to a new life.

"I always loved you."


End file.
